Big Brother Brantsteeles
Season 1 Contestants *Andre "Dre" Gwenaelle *Bruno Ielo *Cassandra Shahinfar *Dallas Cormier *Demetres Giannitos *Dillon Carman *Emily Hawkin *Gary Levy *Ika Wong *Jackie McCurrach *Karen Singbeil *Kevin Martin *Mark Chrysler *Neda Kalantar *Singy Nguyen *William Laprise Desbiens Voting History Future appearances *'''Dallas Cormier, Demetres Giannitsos, Neda Kalantar''', and '''Sindy Nguyen''' were placed in a public poll to return as houseguests on ''Big Brother 2'', but only one male and one female would be selected. '''Demetres Giannitsos''' and '''Neda Kalantar''' were voted into the house on Day 7, and finished in 9th and 13th place respectively. *'''Gary Levy''', '''Ika Wong''', and '''Neda Kalantar''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in ???, ???, and ??? place respectively. '''Kevin Martin''' and '''Sindy Nguyen''' were also considered, but were ultimately not chosen to compete. Season 2 New Houseguests *Abi-Maria Gomes *Andrew Savage *Ciera Eastin *Jeremy Collins *Joe Anglim *Kass McQuillen *Keith Nale *Kelley Wentworth *Kimmi Kappenberg *Shirin Oskooi *Spencer Bledsoe *Stephen Fishbach *Tasha Fox *Terry Deitz Returning Houseguests Four former contestants (two men and two women) from the first season were revealed to be competing in a public vote poll for two spots in Big Brother Canada, with the man and woman with the highest number of votes entering the Big Brother Canada house immediately after the first eviction. Non-selected houseguests Voting History Future appearances *'''Neda Kalantar''' and '''Terry Deitz''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in ???, ???, and ??? place respectively. '''Shirin Oskooi''', '''Spencer Bledsoe''', and '''Stephen Fishbach''' were also considered, but ultimately were not selected to compete. Season 3 Houseguests *Andrea Boehlke *Aubry Bracco *Brad Culpepper *Cirie Fields *Debbie Wanner *Hali Ford *James “J.T.” Thomas *Jeff Varner *Malcolm Freberg *Michaela Bradshaw *Ozzy Lusth *Sandra Diaz-Twine *Sarah Lacina *Tai Trang *Troyzan Robertson *Zeke Smith Voting History Future appearances *'''Cirie Fields''' and '''Sarah Lacina''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in ??? and ??? place respectively. '''J.T. Thomas''' was also considered, but was ultimately not selected to compete. Season 4 Houseguests *Braden Bacha *Caleb Reynolds *Cody Calafiore *Da'Vonne Rogers *Hayden Moss *Jace Agolli *JoJo Spatafora *Joey VanPelt *Jun Song *Kalia Booker *Karen O'Neal-Ganci *Kathy Hillis *Libra Thompson *Matt McDonald *Nick Starcevic *Robert Roman Voting History Future appearances *'''Cody Calafiore''' and '''Da'Vonne Rogers''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in ??? and ??? place respectively. '''Hayden Moss''' was also considered, but was ultimately not chosen to compete. Season 5 Houseguests *Andy Herren *Dan Gheesling *Danielle Reyes *Erika Landin *Howie Gordon *Janelle Pierzina *Jennifer "Nakomis" Dedmon *Jordan Lloyd *Marcellas Reynolds *Mike Malin *Nicole Franzel *Paulie Calafiore *Rachel Reilly *Ronnie Talbott *Vanessa Rousso *Will Kirby Voting History Future appearances *'''Danielle Reyes''', '''Janelle Pierzina''', '''Mike Malin''', and '''Will Kirby''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in ???, ???, ???, and ??? place respectively. '''Erika Landin''' and '''Rachel Reilly-Villegas''' were also considered, but were ultimately not chosen. Season 6 Houseguests *Alexa PenaVega *Amber Riley *Bonner Bolton *Chris Soules *Chynna Phillips *Dmitry Chaplin *James Hinchcliffe *Kate Gosselin *Kyle Massey *Nick Carter *Paula Deen *Randy Couture *Ricki Lake *Ron Artest *Sabrina Bryan *Sean Lowe Voting History Future appearances *'''Alexa PenaVega''', '''Bonner Bolton''', '''Kyle Massey''', and '''Ron Artest''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in ???, ???, ???, and ??? place respectively. '''Amber Riley''', '''Paula Deen''', and '''Sean Lowe''' were also considered, but were ultimately not chosen. Season 7: All-Stars Returning Houseguests Twenty-eigth former contestants (fourteen men and fourteen women) from the previous seasons were revealed to be competing in a public vote poll for sixteen spots in Big Brother All-Stars, with the 8 men and 8 women with the highest number of votes entering the Big Brother Canada house. Non-selected houseguests Voting History=